Biological and chemical warfare agents are potent killing tools. Although they were banned by the Biological Weapons Convention of 1972 and the Chemical Weapons Convention of 1993, both chemical and biological weapons remain a legitimate and viable threat against people and countries throughout the world. As such, the need exists for an fast and effective means for decontaminating surfaces contaminated with biological and/or chemical agents.